The Cave
by Finnian4ever
Summary: While completing a mission for the queen in Scotland, Ciel and Sebastian get caught in a storm on the sea. (oneshot, sweet, very little smut in this one). Fluffy


Ciel spluttered, cold water rushing into his choking mouth, slender body tossed in the waves. He grappled for something, anything to hold onto, but found nothing. The sides of the boat he had clawed at moments ago had been thrown away from him, and he was lost. He was miles from the nearest shore. The dark sky above was flashing with cruel lightning, threatening to fry his tiny body as it struggled in the chilling salty water. Ciel might as well have been a rag doll for how easily the waves played with him, and he was panicking as he was plunged beneath the raging ocean over and over, the opportunities to snatch a gasp of air so few that he felt his lungs burning. When he thought he could handle no more the current tossed his own knee up into his face, catching him hard at the temple. He could not restrain the yelp that escaped him, yet under water it only drew water into his open mouth. Ciel reached up desperately to try and find the surface. Uneven and violent as it was, he needed to find it...where was...as though he was being lifted by a powerful harness, his entire body was caught and drawn upward rapidly, breaking the surface with the roaring of wind.

Thin shaking arms tightened around familiar shoulders, clinging to the one who had yet again saved his life. He could not open his eyes against the heavy spray of the angry water, instead opting to drop his forehead into the well-known gap between neck and shoulder to shield his face somewhat as he coughed up water onto the already-soaking wool. A voice rang out louder than the chaos around them,

"Just hold fast, young master, and I'll take you to safety."

Ciel had trusted similar words more than enough times to trust in them now. So he did as he was bade, ignoring the lurching of his stomach as they raced above the torrid waves, his trustworthy butler exerting unworldly strength to graze the water's unstable surface and carry them toward land. Not that Ciel had seen any land as he had been frantically searching when he was tossed overboard to begin with. He could not afford to think on such concerns as he shivered and coughed, wanting to cover his ears against the utter _noise _around him, but needing to hold on to Sebastian so much more.

It had been an interesting case when it had first begun; a certain group of looters had been targeting a string of ancient castles on the Scottish Coast. It was suspected that they must have used a boat to access the rocky cliffs below the castles, and heavy climbing gear to scale up. Hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of antiques had been stolen from the carefully preserved sites. Some of the castles were still in use as well, but no one had managed to catch sight of the perpetrators. With careful inquiries, they managed to make progress in their investigation and track the group to a certain castle that stood on a small island apart from the coast by several miles. The only access was by boat. They had to row out together from a separate bay to avoid detection, while the light was fading. Just hours ago Sebastian had scaled the tall rocky walls of the island by simply running up the side, Ciel on his back. They followed the long, strong rope that the criminals had used to climb up earlier. Within moments Sebastian had confronted the group of looters, even Ciel managing to knock a few of them on the knees. They had left them tied inescapably in the main entrance of the castle, with the intention of contacting the local authorities when they returned to shore.

By the time Sebastian began to row back to the bay, the waves had grown choppy and a rumbling in the sky spoke of a rising storm. Only moments later the storm threw a wave over the boat, knocking Ciel over the side and into the crashing waters that swallowed him up. In the back of his mind he had known that Sebastian would save him, but for the several long moments that he was rolling about in the freezing water he could feel nothing but terror. The long cloak he had worn to fight off the biting cold of September ended up dragging him down, tugging hard at his throat as it twisted around. It was a relief when his butler's strong arms pulled him from the watery hell.

Now Ciel tried to regain his breathing, choking on the lingering tingle of water in his throat. Sebastian's body was surging against him as he literally ran atop the water. He wanted to ask how far away they were from the shore, but he did not trust his voice between all his coughing. It was so dark, as the setting sun had been blotted out by the inky black storm clouds, and Ciel kept his eyes shut, as the one time he had opened them he had seen a long finger of lightning streak across the sky directly above them. He didn't know what would happen should Sebastian actually be struck by lightning, but he knew that he himself certainly wouldn't survive.

Finally, Sebastian's gait changed, and the sound of the storm was muffled, the wind being cut off. The utter relief washed over Ciel as his ears rested in the semi-silence. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but complete blackness.

"Se-Sebastian, where-" Ciel began coughing at once when he spoke, and he felt Sebastian press his chin gently against his head as though to reassure him.

"This is a coastal cave, young master. We can rest here until the morning. It is not safe to venture home."

Ciel was set down carefully onto a surprisingly soft surface, where he curled up and began shivering in earnest. He wanted to wipe at the salt water clinging to his long eyelashes, but his arms felt so heavy. He heard movement and what sounded like dragging, followed by a small puff sound. Soft light penetrated his closed eyelids, and Ciel eased them open slowly. He saw his butler, kneeling over a growing fire composed of driftwood, coaxing it to life with a slow caress of his ungloved hand.

"Sebast-" Ciel suddenly felt his churning stomach rebel at his effort to speak. He quickly turned to the side, propping himself on hands and knees, and vomited up a sickening amount of seawater. Ciel was actually thankful that he had made Sebastian wait to feed him dinner, this way there was nothing else in his stomach. The poor shivering boy heaved a few times without bringing anything else up, a sharp ache stabbing through his middle. As he struggled to regain his breathing, he felt his butler's hands untying his cloak. Instantly the great weight of the wet garment lifted from his shoulders and he felt like he could breathe again. "...thank you..." Ciel murmured without thinking, as Sebastian calmly rubbed the center of his back, patting every now and again. The rumble of thunder and the howling of the wind echoed from the mouth of the cave some distance away, adding an eerie element to their predicament.

"Are you alright, young lord?" Sebastian asked quietly a few seconds later. Ciel nodded a bit.

"I-I...can't m-move..." Ciel shivered, feeling like he would fall over at any moment and afraid to try and move an inch. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to rest on his heels, bracing his back against a solid chest. His small body was still wracked with violent shudders due to the intense cold, his fingertips tingling and numb. Sebastian's breath was intensely hot as it floated past the cold curve of his ear.

"Young master, pardon me but I must remove your clothes; you're in danger of hypothermia."

"Any-anything...j-just...h-help me!" Ciel bit out, trying to sound angry but coming off as more desperate. The cold seeping into him through his wet clothes was almost causing him pain, and so he almost moaned in thanks as he felt them peeled off him quickly, layer by layer until he was absolutely bare. He was shaking so badly that he ached, and could barely catch his breath. Sebastian pulled him off the ground briefly and then set him down near the fire, which by now was a healthy blaze. A warm expanse of fabric was inexplicably draped around his slender trembling shoulders, large hands rubbing his body through it while that smooth voice instructed him,

"Pull your limbs in tight, young master, and try to relax."

Ciel let out a relieved sigh as the heat from the flames flowed over him in comforting waves, heating his chilled skin through the mystery fabric. The sensation of those hands creating such delicious friction against his back and shoulders was soothing him greatly. As the discomfort eased away from him he finally took a look around him. He now saw that the floor of the cave consisted of fine white sand, which explained why it was comfortable. Ciel had briefly wondered through everything else why it had not felt hard and rocky. The walls of the cave were made of white limestone, meaning that even the small light of the fire brightened their shelter greatly. The warm glow of the flames danced on the chiseled walls and arching ceiling above them.

"Sebastian, what is this?" Ciel asked quietly, his voice low and raspy as he plucked at the edge of the fabric wrapped around him. The wonderful warmth of those hands did not leave him as Sebastian answered,

"I managed to transport our supplies here when the boat overturned. Forgive me for leaving you briefly, young master, but I calculated that you would be able to hold your own until I returned for you. I knew that you would need what we packed into the boat. This blanket for one."

"You risked my life for a blanket?!" Ciel coughed out, "You bastard!"

"Calm yourself, master. You are benefitting from it now, are you not? As well as the extra one you are sitting on. Without them you would be covered in sand clinging to your wet skin."

"I still can't believe you." Ciel wheezed. Sebastian must have decided that Ciel had warmed up enough to sit by himself for a while, and he moved away.

"Suit yourself, young master." Ciel glanced over at his butler, meaning to glare at him. Instead he found himself staring as the man began stripping his own sopping clothes from long limbs. After discarding the heavy tailcoat Sebastian effortlessly piled small, scattered boulders of fallen limestone on the other side of the fire, and began laying his clothes out upon them so they would dry. He stripped down to his undershorts before Ciel blushed and tore his eyes away. Somehow Sebastian seemed so...human...without his uniform. That fine black suit was like armor that his butler wore every day in service to his master. To see him without it was like seeing a different side of him entirely. His skin looked so tender in the soft light of the fire, gleaming with remaining water, moving across firm muscles that sculpted his lean body. Ciel peeked once more, and then could not tear his eyes away from Sebastian's sleek back, strength rippling with every movement he made as he began to place Ciel's clothes over the boulders as well. When Sebastian turned to face the fire, holding out his own arms to strip the remaining water from them, Ciel's eyes became fixed on his dark, provocative nipples. They stood out so starkly against his white chest, making their presence known.

"Are you feeling warmer, young lord?"

The question snapped Ciel out of his slow examination, and he blushed when he realized that Sebastian had been watching him. Warmer indeed.

"I'm alright." Ciel answered blankly.

"That is encouraging to hear, young master." Sebastian said, with a wide smile. "If you will please wait there, I shall procure your dinner."

Before Ciel could open his mouth to ask how in the world the butler intended to do this, Sebastian was gone. The cold boy gave a shrug and inched nearer to the fire, rubbing his wet skin down beneath the blanket. The sound of the thunder rolling outside the shelter of the cave, muffled through layers of rock and woodlands around them, made shivers run up Ciel's spine. The mouth of the cave was still close enough to where he could see the flashes of lightning on the walls, and hear the roaring waves. He felt a childish fear of being alone creep into his mind, and he swallowed hard, wishing he didn't feel like such a coward. Several long moments passed before he seriously considered calling Sebastian back to him. He wanted to desperately as a bolt of lightning landed nearby and shook the ground of the cave. He held back, however, knowing that he would have absolutely no reason to give the demon when he questioned why he had been summoned. Ciel was trying to think of an excuse when Sebastian's voice called from the mouth of the cave.

"I am back, young lord." He appeared, looking odd walking about in nothing but his black undershorts, holding a large slab of raw meet in his hand, wrapped in a net of leaves. "Your dinner, sir."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and turned up his nose.

"I do hope you are not expecting me to eat that."

Sebastian chuckled easily as he came nearer and showed Ciel how the meat was already speared on a stick, ready to go over the fire. Ciel made a grumpy sound, and the butler began setting up a makeshift spit.

"You are so easy to upset, master. Did you really think that I would have you eat raw meat?"

Ciel didn't have a comeback for that, so he simply deadpanned,

"What kind of meat is that anyway?"

"Nothing hideous, I assure you; it is just venison."

The boy watched in silence as his butler began to slowly cook the meat over the fire. While Ciel expected Sebastian to always care for him, he could never suppress his amazement of how his demon provided for him. Here they were, in a cave on the coast of Scotland, during a vicious thunderstorm, and still, somehow, his butler was still ensuring dinner was on time. It was an odd sight, however, to watch Sebastian standing there and cooking in naught but his drying undershorts. Ciel smiled ever so slightly to himself, and yawned. The warmth of the fire, along with the low light, was making him drowsy. Within moments of Sebastian putting the meat over the fire, the hypnotic turning of the spit lulled Ciel into a half-sleeping state. His eyes continued to fall closed despite his attempts to keep them open. Eventually he became aware that the spit was no longer turning, and that Sebastian's hand was gently pawing at his shoulder.

"Your meal is ready, master. Wake up."

"I didn't fall asleep, you idiot." Ciel yawned, rubbing his face. The blanket fell from his shoulders, and he let it gather in his lap, glad to feel the heat more directly on his skin. Sebastian handed him what looked like many leaves woven together to create a bowl, and inside were small slices of delicious-smelling meat. "Let me guess, sea salt for seasoning?"

"Quite perceptive, master." Sebastian looked proud as he continued. "As well as some other herbs and spices that can be found locally."

Ciel bit into his piece of venison and hummed, closing his eyes in appreciation of the delightful taste.

"How do you find it, master?" Sebastian asked, kneeling subjectively by Ciel's side.

"Excellent." Ciel answered at once. "You outdid yourself, given the circumstances. It is delicious."

"I am honored, master."

Ciel took several moments to indulge in the hot meat, even sending Sebastian back to cut more off the meat still hanging from the spit. When Sebastian once more handed him his woven plate of leaves to him, Ciel took it gratefully.

"You should have some as well."

Ciel's comment seemed to take the demon aback.

"Pardon, master?"

"Would you turn your nose up at human food for any particular reason?"

Sebastian smiled a soft, secretive smile and went to slice yet another two pieces of meat off the main body, bringing it back on a handkerchief. He sat down companionably beside Ciel and took a bite.

"Well-seasoned...I think," Sebastian commented as Ciel chewed on yet another piece of his own venison, watching him closely.

"You mean after all this time you really can't tell?"

"I am afraid not, young lord. Learning how to create human food was merely an exercise in following the recipe correctly, and applying extensive research as to what combination of ingredients produced the best results. The flavor to demons such as myself is so incredibly...well, it is hard for us to comprehend."

Ciel was eagerly devouring yet another piece of meat.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I did not wish to offend you with my opinion of your main source of sustenance, master."

"What could possibly be more offensive than any other opinion you have revealed to be before? If I remember right, you always express your thoughts with gusto."

Sebastian grinned, but it did not reach his ears.

"In truth, my lord, I did not want to delve too deeply into the subject of foods and flavors as far as my kind are concerned."

"Oh? Why not?"

Ciel pushed, licking the salt from his fingers. He heard a small breath, reminiscent of a chuckle, and then his butler answered,

"Because, my lord, I am very, very hungry."

Ciel swallowed hard, feeling a twinge of pain at these words. While it could have been said that Ciel Phantomhive had no conscience, he could still understand the injustice of certain situations.

"If I were you," Ciel commented quietly after a long pause, "I would resent my master bitterly; always having to serve up food, watching him eat until he was content, day after day, while all the while staring myself."

A flutter of warmth ran unexplainably through Ciel's heart when he saw Sebastian's hands actually shake a bit around the meat they held. It took several moments, and few more pieces of meat eaten by Ciel before Sebastian spoke.

"How could I ever resent you, my lord?" The words came as a complete shock to Ciel, who swallowed faster than he wanted to, choking a little. He looked over at his butler, holding his warm, sincere gaze.

"The dull flavor of the human food I make for you as significant as one grain of sand amongst the oceans of the world. How can I hope to describe how much more you will serve me with your death than I could ever serve you now in life? How could even such a brilliant human like yourself be able to fathom that the 'flavor' of a soul is beyond the flimsy concept itself? It is an experience. A merging of energy. A pleasure beyond anything you humans could ever understand. Sweeter than the sweetest dessert, richer than the softest fabric, filled with more ecstasy than the most powerful physical climax."

Ciel was entranced by his butler's description of something that he could never experience, though he did blush at the mention of 'physical climax'.

"I never realized it was more than a meal." He said quietly, and gazed down into his empty leaf-bowl.

"How could you? It is not as though you have known many demons in your short life."

Ciel chuckled lightly.

"Just knowing one is enough."

Sebastian observed Ciel's bowl.

"Master, would you care to have my portion? I have no interest in finishing it."

"Why not? It may seen dull and tasteless to you, but to me it is delicious."

Sebastian moved over toward Ciel, who expected the butler to slide the two pieces of meat into his bowl, but instead, he picked one up with his fingers, and held it out to his master. Ciel, unsure why Sebastian chose to do this, reached for it with his own hand. The demon pulled back, shaking his head.

"Let me feed it to you, my lord."

"Why the bloody-"

"I can sense your enjoyment more closely that way, master. If you insist that I am 'missing something' perhaps I can detect it better like this."

Ciel pondered for a moment, and then obediently opened his mouth. Sebastian broke a small piece of the meat off and slipped it between Ciel's parted lips. It was such a small morsel that Ciel hardly had much chewing to do. He had to wonder why Sebastian would feed him such scant bites. He was far too worn out by this time to question it and truthfully, it stroked his ego to be fed like this. Like a prince he sat there, bare-chested, a blanket around his waist and his servant feeding him. Yes, it was rather nice. He liked Sebastian's long, graceful fingers so near to his lips, ghosting over them with every new bite. Ciel had always admired those fingers from the time they reached through the bars of his cage to caress his tear-dampened face. They had looked different then, with inhumanly long black nails and wrapped in something like leather. The fingers themselves were much as they were now; white, pristine, elegant. For all their gracefulness they were a man's fingers, filled with strength and ability.

Ciel had no need to ponder the hands of anyone else who might touch him, as hardly anyone ever did. This meant that the occasional touch from Sebastian sent shivers of excitement through him. No one else's touch affected him like this. Lizzie always smothered him and crushed his hand in her tiny one, Undertaker's grubby fingers made Ciel's skin crawl when they poked at him, and his Aunt Red's gloved touch always felt condescending...when she had been alive. But Sebastian...his touch was never intrusive, ever light and instructional or firm and protective. And good. The brush of Sebastian's hand had always felt nice to Ciel, unlike anyone else's. He had been touched far too horribly in the past to crave another's hand, but he had found himself at least thinking about Sebastian's off and on when it touched him.

He wordlessly ate from Sebastian's hand for a few more moments, neither of them saying anything. The rumble of thunder and the whirling of wind the only sound. When Sebastian had no more to feed him, he simply tossed their leaf-bowls in the fire, which smoked briefly. As he turned back to face Ciel, his ruby eyes suddenly flashed, opening in response to something Ciel was not quick enough to see. The next instant Ciel lay flat against the deep sandy floor, his butler atop him, something long and thin squirming over his chest. It took the boy a few more seconds to realize what had happened. He jerked against the odd movements against his chest, and looked up to see a long, wriggling object being squeezed in Sebastian's hand. The very end of it was squirming about on Ciel's skin. A split second later, and it stopped moving altogether. Ciel was gasping due to the flood of fight-or-flight energy that still surged through him, having shocked his heart and now left him breathless. He saw that Sebastian was staring down at him, studying him.

"Are you hurt, master?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't think so." Ciel answered, "What is..."

Sebastian raised his hand and flung the long object far back out toward the entrance. He sneered over his shoulder, before looking back down at his master.

"An adder. It was slinking toward you, out of your line of sight."

Ciel's eyes went wide and he swallowed, shivers of horror going through him. One bite from an adder and he would be dead. Not even Sebastian could have saved him had he been too late to kill the snake. The butler felt the trembling in his master's small body, and his eyes softened. He ran his hands down Ciel's arms, rubbing up and down.

"Cold, still, master?" He asked gently.

"Um...a bit..." Ciel answered numbly, still not completely recovered from the sudden incident. Sebastian stared down at him as he kept rubbing Ciel's slender arms. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then seemed to think better of it, and instead leaned forward to arch his body over his master's. He bent his head so that his lips spoke into Ciel's ear, heat from his breath brushing against it.

"Death seems to constantly chase you, my lord. From members of human _and_ inhuman society who wish to kill you, to your own affliction of asthma in your lungs, to nature itself. How it angers me at times like this...as though taunting me."

It was not a particularly flammable statement, but it enraged Ciel at once. He spared no time but jerked his head to the side to avoid Sebastian's words.

"Because you want me dead?!" Ciel growled, suddenly struggling to move out from beneath his butler. Sebastian restrained him, somehow managing to be gentle. "Because you want to feast upon my soul as soon as you get the chance? Is that what you mean!?"

Sebastian had to pin the flailing boy down to the soft ground with his own body to keep him still. Ciel was faintly aware of Sebastian's bare skin pressing against his own, but he was too upset about his words to think on the sensation. The demon finally managed to pin Ciel's arm in such a way that he could lay his hand on the boy's forehead and try to keep it still. Having done so, he forcefully spoke once more into Ciel's ear.

"Because I cannot be parted from you so soon."

Ciel went still beneath Sebastian, the butler's words stunning him.

"That's a lie."

"You know I cannot lie to you." Sebastian said softly, letting the side of his head brush against Ciel's. "It is true. I do not wish for anything to separate you from me. I will be by your side until your goal of revenge is met, and not one second earlier. Only you and I can bring about that time, and any other efforts to harm you and part you from me cause such anger in myself that...that I can barely contain it."

Ciel flinched slightly at the unexpected feel of Sebastian's hand sliding up through his hair, cradling the side of his face. It was an oddly affectionate gesture for the demon, and it moved something within Ciel, and sent quivers of odd excitement through his belly. In that second he became acutely aware of his butler's naked flesh against his own, and realized that the blanket that had preserved his modesty had been dropped in the scuffle with the adder. He was completely naked beneath Sebastian, and that smooth abdomen was pressed firmly against his hips and...

"You're crushing me, Sebastian..." He said, awkwardly placing his hands on Sebastian's arms to push him away. Instead, he found himself marveling at the softness of the demon's skin, and how such softness could house such steely muscles beneath.

"One moment more, please master," Sebastian murmured against his temple, "I so rarely have the opportunity to be so close to you...to breathe in your tempting scent so deeply, and so close to the source..."

Ciel shivered at the concept of Sebastian reveling in his scent, wanting to be so near to him. His butler had always been so closed off and appropriate, and this was a breach of that behavior. Not that he was about to complain further. It was nice to have the warmth of that body so close, that form that had saved his life so many time before. Those strong muscles in his core and arms pressed against him, holding him closely, cherishing him. He had never thought that Sebastian was capable of such tenderness at this beyond what was necessary to keep him comfortable. But this...it was sweet...

"Do you...like embracing me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly. "You never have before. Apart from when I cannot walk and you carry me, that is."

"I do like being near you, master. It is...difficult to stay away. I am drawn to you like gulls to the sea."

"Gulls are filthy scavengers that never stop screaming." Ciel shot back, unable to be taken in by the intended poetic metaphor. Sebastian did not seem the least bit put off by Ciel's scathing words, having a tough hide for them.

"At least my voice is soothing, then, hm, master?" Sebastian quipped softly, gathering Ciel up in his arms and pulling him up into a true embrace. Ciel shifted to sit up as his butler guided him, feeling his heart begin to pound as his head was pressed to the bare skin of Sebastian's chest. Even faster did it thump when soft kisses were dropped onto his head, climbing across to his temple, where Sebastian tilted his head back to kiss his cheek as well.

"Sebastian...what are you..."

Ciel's voice died away as Sebastian's kisses now landed near the corner of his mouth. He gasped ever so slightly, never believing that his butler would be so bold. The next instant those lips were on his own, only a light brush before retreating. Ciel's entire body went stiff in surprise. His butler leaned his lips against Ciel's forehead.

"Young master, " Sebastian whispered, low and soft, "Do not recoil from me, please."

Then those lips again, so warm and smooth, this time pressing a bit more firmly. Ciel's eyelids fluttered closed, and he spread his own lips to invite that gloriously intimate action. So this was what it was like to kiss someone? It wasn't at all like he's thought it would be; slimy and sickening, overheated and nonsensical. It was slow and sweet, so tender and pleasantly warm...and soft...so very, very soft. Ciel let out an extremely quiet moan, a breathy sound that fluttered between their open mouths. That was enough to encourage Sebastian, and he ever so gently increased the pressure of the kisses, moving his hand upward on Ciel's back to cup his shoulder blade. The movement of Sebastian's gloveless hands on his bare back was tantalizing, and Ciel shivered pleasantly. What on earth were they doing? His mind screamed at him that this was an arena where he could become intensely wounded were he unarmed...and Sebastian had completely, and totally, unarmed him.

"Sebastian, we...we can't..." He muttered, sounding unlike himself as his tone was soft and quavering, "This...isn't...we...we just can't."

Ciel had not pulled back while he was speaking, but had let the words flow out against Sebastian's mouth, and then the demon began to kiss his face once more as he spoke.

"Weak protests from so fiery a child." Sebastian pointed out, an obvious chuckle in his tone. "If you were truly averse to this you would not be struggling to find a reason to object. Now, my young lord, you are someone who always knows what he wants. If you did want me to stop, you would tell me so directly and clearly."

"I..I.." Ciel struggled to protest as Sebastian spoiled him with slow, heart-meltingly tender kisses all over his face. "I don't...know..."

"Goodness, are you saying you don't know what you want for a change?" Ciel tried to frown, but his face was too softened by those sugary kisses, and all he could do was let it smooth back out into a dazed, intoxicated expression. Sebastian could see that his little lord was actually having an intense internal struggle, and tried to help him along. "Do you want me to stop, master? Do you want me to let you go?"

Ciel did not need to think on that more than one second. He shook his head from side to side, leaning it forward against Sebastian's.

"I feel safe here...it's nice."

Sebastian brought one hand up to cup the side of Ciel's head, stroking through his hair.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Ciel's pale cheeks flushed pink, and he nodded sheepishly. Sebastian as always, obeyed his master's wishes. He tilted Ciel's chin up for another kiss. This time Ciel slid his slender arms around Sebastian's neck, anchoring himself while those demonic lips caressed his own. Sebastian carefully shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged with Ciel straddling his lap. Sebastian began sliding his hands up and down Ciel's sides, sending shivers of excitement through the boy. Ciel felt the heat of Sebastian's body seeping into his own, through the very thin under drawers Sebastian wore. Ciel then remembered that he was naked beneath the one corner of blanket that still clung to his waist. What with Sebastian's nearly-naked state, there might as well have been no barriers between them at all. While Ciel had been naked in front of Sebastian many times before, he had never been _kissing_ him while, sitting in his_ lap_.

After several long moments of kissing, Ciel pulled back to catch his breath. Sebastian smiled and stroked the side of his face.

"Alright, master?" He whispered, brushing the backs of his fingers against Ciel's cheek.

"Just out of breath is all." Ciel panted, his hands sliding down to Sebastian's shoulders. "Why...why haven't you done this to me before? If you wanted to so badly?"

"This bond between us is not about what I want. At least, not until the very end. For now, it is about your wishes being fulfilled. You have never seemed to enjoy my touches at any time. You flinch and tell people to keep away when they put their hands on you, kindly or otherwise."

"It is true that I don't like being touched." Ciel mumble. "I find it...demeaning and..."

"Do you feel demeaned now, young lord?"

Sebastian asked, tilting Ciel's head to the side and kissing his delicate neck. Ciel gasped and shuddered at the intense chills that ran down his back at the touch.

"Ahh...not..not when it's you...I've...I've always liked your touch, but...you are my butler. It would be improper to..."

"That is your excuse, master? Truly? Propriety is all that would stand between you and your desires? Since when has that sopped you before?"

Ciel bit his lip, looking frustrated.

"I think you needed to give yourself an excuse to keep you from something that would make you very happy, my lord. Because you mistakenly believe that it will be too complicated. I assure you , it will not be. I am here to serve you in any way possible, and to ensure your comfort."

Sebastian brushed a lock of Ciel's frizzy, sea-washed hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"You said yourself you don't feel demeaned. So then, how do you feel, my young master?"

Ciel arched a little as Sebastian leaned in to brush his lips against his master's collarbone.

"Good." Ciel answered simply.

"That's all that I want for you." Sebastian promised him, and latched his mouth to the span of flesh between Ciel's neck and shoulder. Ciel gasped, and he felt his cock jump to life at the slight scrape of Sebastian's teeth. He could not stop the growing urge in him to reciprocate what Sebastian was doing, and he leaned forward to nuzzle the side of Sebastian's head. His hair smelled like rain and salt from the sea. It was a far more pleasant smell than Ciel would have thought.

"I like that." Ciel said quietly, as Sebastian began sucking at the area, lapping at it with his tongue. Small fingers began to massage the demon's bare shoulders, and then trail over his strong, broad back. 'This is the frame that has shielded me so many times,' Ciel thought, his heart beating faster with excitement to remember the incidents, 'these muscles have carried me, saved me, been woven into existence for me...'

"You're mine." Ciel moaned into Sebastian's ear, as the demon gently bit him again. "Like any other part of myself, I am perfectly comfortable with you..."

Sebastian chuckled, and almost startlingly fast, positioned Ciel facing outward on his lap. Ciel was so surprised that his head dropped back, resting on Sebastian's shoulder.

"And how about this part of you?" Sebastian asked, his hand sliding sensually down the front of Ciel's body, it's destination obvious and erotic. Ciel panted, jerking his hips in anticipation. When the demon's warm hand wrapped around Ciel's hard cock, the lithe body tensed in the butler's arms.

"You've grown into quite the specimen of a young man." Sebastian whispered into his ear, sliding his hand up the long, slender cock. "Hmmm you're very hard, and just look at how excited you are, all wet and slick..."

"Sh-shut up!" Ciel said, blushing lividly, spreading his legs wider, "You don't need to...to...just stop talking into my ear like that!"

"Why? Does it make you want to come already?" Sebastian asked, drawing out his words and pitching his voice slow and deep.

"Urg!" Ciel squirmed, pushing himself up on Sebastian's thighs. "Harder, Sebastian, please..."

"Ah, no my young lord; this is not like the times you pleasure yourself in secret. You can't just grip as hard as you want and spill within a minute. You need to let your body feel the extent of readiness like it's never known before."

As he spoke, Sebastian's free hand snaked up Ciel's side and began palming over Ciel's breastbone and nipple. He released Ciel's begging cock, and instead took hold of both of his pert nipples with the fingers of each hand.

"What are you going to do..?" Ciel asked, arching his chest upward beneath Sebastian's touch.

"Don't tell me that you've never teased your nipples before?" Sebastian taunted, nibbling on his ear and making Ciel groan. "How could you not when they get so hard like this?"

"I certainly wouldn't tell you if I did." Ciel quipped, whining as Sebastian rubbed those little pink peaks between his fingers. "But I don't want you to tease me." He added, squirming even more on the demon's lap.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm...I'm tired, Sebastian..." Ciel felt mortified to say it, to admit that even as excited as he was he was not up for all that the demon could offer him, at least not tonight. Sebastian sighed, but stroked his chest gently to silently tell Ciel he understood.

"Very well, master. We can explore the teasing another time. You have had an intensely hard night."

"If you count nearly drowning." Ciel grumbled, giving one of Sebastian's hands a little slap.

The butler lifted Ciel up, and gently laid him out on the ground, finally pulling that blanket away entirely to expose him. Ciel's entire body relaxed as he sank into the soft sand. It felt wonderful against his back, conforming to his every move and cradling him perfectly. It was almost better than his mattress at the manor...well, perhaps not, but it was very comfortable. Being laid bare like this was somehow erotic rather than embarrassing.

"Lay there and let me sate your need, master." Sebastian whispered to him, caressing his face. "Then I shall hold you until you fall asleep."

Ciel felt a flutter of something akin to affection in his chest. That was a very appealing thought. He had thought about it many times before, but had never had the courage within his bold little self to ask Sebastian for such an action that would expose his weakness. To have Sebastian offer that willingly...Ciel was very grateful.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel, and the boy reached up to hold his handsome face between his hands, stroking his smooth cheeks with his thumbs. Those kisses were enchanting, and Ciel already knew he could not live without them again. They moved to his neck, making him sigh, then his chest, then down the front of his body until Ciel's heart was pounding. He knew where those lips were headed next, and he could barely conceive of actually feeling...

"Uuunnng..." Ciel moaned as a tongue flicked against his cock, teasing the head. It was slippery and wet, so hot and smooth..."ahhh...that's good..." He muttered, when Sebastian began licking him firmly up and down his cock. He had never even considered actually letting anyone perform this act on him before, except...of course he had fantasized about Sebastian before, but never thought that this would actually happen. He tilted his head back into the embracing sand, enjoying the feeling.

Sebastian was true to his master's wishes, and did not waste time on teasing, but only gave the length of his member a few moments of licking before he opened his mouth and took Ciel in. The boy groaned loudly, thrown for a loop as he was surrounded by slick warmth and soft flesh. It was absolutely incredible, by far the most wonderful sensation he had felt in his life.

"Oh my god...Sebastian...yeeeessss..." He breathed out, his hands grappling in the sand for something to hold on to. Sebastian's fingers found his own, lacing them together and holding him in place. Ciel gripped them as he need to, just holding them lightly the rest of the time. Sebastian went slow at first, just gentle suckling to allow Ciel to adjust to the new pleasure of his mouth. He would give a few licks with his tongue, then go back to sucking the head. When Ciel seemed to able to hand more, he slid his mouth even further down.

"Ahhh...ohhhh...Sebasitan...so...hot...yes...so much...ahhhh..."

Sebastian managed to smile, despite how full his mouth was, as he began to bob his head slowly up and down. Ciel's entire body tensed and relaxed in waves as he felt the pleasure course through him. It was his first time, after all, and so it didn't take long. Perhaps three minutes of Sebastian's ministrations, and he was moaning continuously, so close that any move could be the one that pushed him over the edge. Sebastian could sense this, and so he increased his suction dramatically, bobbing his head quickly.

"AHHH!" Ciel came with a piercing cry, and he arched up off the sandy ground on his elbows, his hips jutting up as well in a stuttering rhythm, his fingers tightened around Sebastian's in a death grip. Sebastian's red eyes were watching him, staring intently as Ciel cried out. His master's blue eyes stared back, his face twisted with pleasure and almost looking as though he was in pain. It was a beautiful sight. The demon swallowed Ciel's seed deeply, letting go of one of his hands to he could hold onto Ciel's hip as he drew out every last drop. Ciel panted and moaned, eventually sinking back into the sand as the spike of pleasure eased into mellow aftershocks of bliss.

There was silence as Sebastian drew away, leaning his cheek against Ciel's leg as he listened to his master's fast breathing. He still held that small hand in his own, and he grinned as it squeezed a bit.

"Did you enjoy that, young lord?" The butler asked, turning his head to places kisses on that soft flesh. Ciel breathed out a 'yes', and Sebastian chuckled. "Come here, master..."

The demon pulled Ciel up into his arms, brushing the sand off his back and from the back of his head with a smile. Then he wrapped the boy in the discarded blanket, and held him against his chest as they both leaned back onto the cave wall. Ciel's hand came up to rest on Sebastian's waist, and his other arm folded up against the demon's side. They sat like that, watching the fire and saying nothing, for a few long time. Ciel's heartbeat slowed to normal, and his breathing resumed an even pattern one more. His eyes began to droop as he watched the lazy movement of the flames.

"Your skin is soft." Ciel said quietly, after countless moments of silence. He had begun to run his fingers idly along Sebastian's firm stomach and abdominals. "I suppose that I should have known, or suspected, but it is still a surprise."

"Thank you, master." Sebastian said, nuzzling his head and pulling him impossibly closer. "I doubt that I could compare to your own skin, however. It is incredibly soft."

The demon ran his bare hand over Ciel's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I'm so tired." Ciel mumbled, wrapping his arms firmly around his butler again.

"I know, sir." Sebastian answered, "your poor body has been through much today. It needs to rest."

"I wanted to...do so much more..." Ciel said quietly, hiding his face by burying it against Sebastian's chest.

"There will be plenty of time for that after tonight, my lord." Sebastian answered, humor in his voice.

"For now," The demon passed his hand carefully over Ciel's forehead and eyes, "close your eyes. Listen to the gentle thunder...the crackle of the fire...the surf breaking...the sound of my voice..."

With each hypnotic suggestion, Ciel felt himself falling faster and faster into sleep. Finally he drifted off to sleep, dreaming not of bleak and dreadful things, but of Sebastian's soft kisses, and devilish eyes.

(In case you are wondering, no I am not going to continue this story. It was just a sweet oneshot. Enjoy it and please don't forget to review; it means so much to me and usually makes my day. Thanks!)


End file.
